


No way!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Angelina is pregnant and her brother in law wants her to name it Fred II if it's a boy.





	No way!

Our story begins in Angelina and George Weasley's house, Angelina has just found out she's pregnant and George's twin brother Fred and his wife Hermione are visiting.

Fred suggested, "If it's a boy, you can call him Fred II."

George exclaimed, "No way!"

Angelina said, "I'm not naming our child after you, Fred."

Fred frowned. "Aw."

Hermione smirked. "Hey, if we have a boy we can call him Fred."

Fred asked, "Really?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, really."

George assured him, "If it's a boy his name will start with F."

Fred sighed. "Ah well, it's better than nothing."

Angelina grinned. "Just be glad he even said that."

Hermione stated, "What are our husbands like, Angie?"

Angelina told her, "They're trouble."

George began, "But, you."

Fred finished, "Love us."

Hermione smirked. "And now they're finishing each other's sentences too."

Angelina turned to George and beamed, "I do love you trouble, twin and all."

Fred retorted, "Hey!"


End file.
